Overreaction
by bandgeek9
Summary: Toshiro and Momo argue over the definition of a five-syllable word. HitsuHina if you want it that way.


**A/N: I blame my muse for this one. I swear, it wouldn't leave me alone until I dragged myself out of bed at 10 P.M. to write it down. No real pairings, but HitsuHina if you want it that way. **

* * *

"MATSUMOTO!" A reverberating cry rang out through the Tenth Division. A cry which, unsurprisingly, belonged to the small white headed captain of said division. "You were supposed to take this paperwork to Hinamori an hour ago! If you're going to stick me with all the work around here, you could at least have the decency to deliver it at the proper time!" A vein pulsed in Tōshirō's forehead, and for what must have been the tenth time that day, he sorely wished for a transfer of lieutenants. First she went and got drunk at ten in the morning, then ran amok around the division with her drinking buddies, Izuru, Hisagi and Shunsui, making a mess and leaving him to clean up, and now this. At two in the afternoon, the bewildered Fourth Squad members were wondering where all the aspirin went to.

"Aw, taicho, since when have I had decency?" Matsumoto slurred in return to his small rant. On that point, at least, they agreed. "'Sides, I thought you'd like to see Momo-chan. You look awfully upset, taicho," she giggled and promptly passed out.

"Of all the-" Tōshirō began grumbling under his breath, but took the papers intended for his childhood friend and set out to the Fifth Division anyway. Momo was working studiously on her own paperwork at the time.

"Afternoon, Shiro-chan! Long time no see!" the dark haired girl chirped, beaming up at him with a cheerful smile.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya!"_ He corrected, though he knew it was in vain. "And I've been busy finishing _all_ of the paperwork for the Tenth Division," he said, emphasizing the fact that Matsumoto had not been of much help to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Tōshirō set down the stack of paper that represented about an hour of his hectic morning and prepared to leave, when he noticed Momo's left hand. It was bandaged.

"Momo…"

"Mm-hm?"

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him innocently, while his narrowed in suspicion. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, that! You see, I was bored earlier today, so I went to the Eleventh Division to see Yachiru. Zaraki-taicho was there too, and he looked as bored as me, so I offered a little friendly sparring match-" Momo was abruptly cut off by Tōshirō choking on his own spit.

"You did _what?!"_ He gasped, his face a mask of perfect horror.

"Don't worry, he said no. He told me that maybe he would be willing to spar after I achieve Bankai. Anyway, I while I was heading back, I accidentally walked into a fight between two Eleventh Division members, and as the superior officer, I was forced to break it up-"

"Hinamori!"

"That was easy- even seated members of the Eleventh have to respect a lieutenant. But I was so distracted by that that I didn't look where I was going and fell down the stairs-"

"What were you-"

"Luckily enough, I only got a few scrapes and bruises, but by the time I made it to my office, I was limping a little and didn't pay attention, and I accidentally shut the door on my hand," Momo finished. Tōshirō looked stricken.

"I didn't want to bother the Fourth Division over something as small as a fracture, so- Hitsugaya-kun…?"

"You_ broke _it? That'_s_ it, Hinamori! From now on, you are not going within a mile of the Eleventh division without a chaperone from the Fourth to go with you, and all doors in the Fifth Division have to be chained open! And for God's sake, use the elevator!"

"But there are no elevators in the Seireitei."

"Well I'm fixing that right now!" The white haired boy fumed. Momo stared blankly at him for a while.

"You know, Hitsugaya-kun, there is such a thing overreacting too much," she said quietly, concerned for the mental health of her friend.

"I don't overreact! I'm just worried!"

"What about that time last Tuesday when I was with Renji-kun and Kira-kun?"

"That wasn't overreacting!"

"You broke down the door with your sword drawn, shouting 'what are you doing to Hinamori, you imbeciles?!'"

"Anything could have been happening in there! What was I supposed to think with you screaming and carrying on?"

"It was an _acting class, _Hitsugaya-kun. I was playing the role of a torture victim in the Twelfth Division."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? It sounded real!"

"Aw, thanks, I tried my best."

"This isn't a joke!" As if his comment were a cue, Momo took one glance at Tōshirō's face and laughed until she was out of breath and tears were running down her face and the other party in the room looked rather alarmed.

"I'm… sorry, Hitsugaya-kun! You just should… have seen… your face!" She gasped between hysterical spurts. "I didn't know it was possible for someone to have five heart attacks in less than a minute, but you obviously found a way to do it!" Tōshirō turned away briefly to hide a small smile, and then finally turned to leave.

"Oh, and Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for the stairs. They're brutal."

"Very funny, Bedwetter." A pause. "AND IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"


End file.
